


Pieces

by Magic_Nugget



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Nugget/pseuds/Magic_Nugget
Summary: Just a Tagatha one shot





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading it while listening to the song 'Pieces' by Red.

".... You call my name, I come to you in pieces, so you.. can make... me whole.."

He is afraid, broken, hurt.

He never thought he could feel this way, not after getting hurt by people he loves so many times, he never thought he would trust someone like this ever again. He's afraid she'll turn out like everyone else....

She would never do that, though, she loves him.

He is the first person to see beyond her mask, he was the first person to know all of her secrets.

And she is the only one who knows all of his.

"I'm not as good as everyone thinks, I'm not the same as I used to be, Tedros,"

"It wasn't your fault, Agatha, you didn't kill him, he killed himself"

"But I knew how he felt and what he wanted to do - I could've helped him, I should have been there to save him but I wasn't, I wasn't there to save him!"

"You didn't know where or when he wanted to do that, there was no way for anyone or even you to know what he was going to do and how"

"But I was there the day before, I could've stayed there with him instead of leaving him alone!"

"But you would have to leave eventually, right? He would still be alone for long enough to manage to kill himself, there was no one that could save him!" He shouted that, hoping she'd realize it wasn't her fault.

Agatha was quiet for a while after that, like every other time when she has a nightmare about her ex boyfriend, Tedros knows how they loved each other and that he shouldn't be jealous - it's been three and a half years since he died, and a year and a half since they started dating.

The thing is.. He knows that if it wasn't for Diego killing himself, they would still be together, probably engaged and about to be coronated as Gavaldon's King and Queen, he and Agatha were each other's firsts in everything, and he remembers how hard it was for Agatha to move on.

"I just.. Miss him, he was supposed to be the one I married and we had so many plans together, we had our entire life ahead of us and then... I can't stop thinking about that, I didn't think I could love someone in a way that's even slightly close to how I loved him but then we started getting closer and you were much nicer than I thought when we just met and then we started dating, I just feel so guilty that I'm actually happy with you when he died more than three years ago but I am happy and I'm afraid what we have would go away just like what I had with him and I can't and I don't want to lose you too, I love you"

Now Tedros was quiet, he couldn't believe that, she loves him! After all this time he loved her when she was with Diego and then when he died she loves him too! He understood how she felt, he really did, he had his own share of loss - his mother's leaving, his father's death, most of his friends turning out to be traitors who only wanted to be his friends for his title and even his ex girlfriends Beatrix and Sophie after her who sworn they really loved him but didn't, apparently, and then losing Diego - his best friend alongside Chaddick and Tristan..

He also knew Diego was Agatha's best friend before he met him and he remembered how hard it was for her when he died, how he sworn to Diego's parents and Agatha's family he would try his best to keep Agatha safe and happy like Diego had, and know he learned he kept his promise - he makes her happy!

"God I love you too, you don't even know how much, I would never leave you, I promise" he told her as he hugged her.

They talked about it later and made a promise to each other - they would continue with telling each other everything, and they wouldn't leave each other, not like this.


End file.
